Eager Alien Issues
by potterfanxp123
Summary: A potential series of vignettes crossing Smallville and Stargate SG1, based on the feedback given in reviews.Chapter Two has been replaced for a better reading format.
1. Emergency Hosts

**TITLE: Emergency Hosts **

**DISCLAIMER: **_Smallville_ and _Stargate_ are not mine, and I'm making no monetary value off the one-shot listed below. 

The Goa'uld shook his head as the powerful blast from the zat'nik'tel hit him in the back, his mind spasming from the overload of sensory information, as he fell to his knees. He groaned, the people of the planet not even bothering to worry about the walking, talking god in their presence, his mind swearing to avenge himself. 

He felt the slimy, human, hands touch his arm as the Jaffa behind him hoisted his body off of the ground, telling him in so many words that he would enjoy killing the _false god_ with a perverse sense of pleasure. 

His head drooped as fatigue came over him, his eyes fading from their yellow-y glow, into the hazel blue of his body-slave. The man looked around, yelling in fright, as a cylandrical, snake-like creature burrowed out of his neck, falling to the ground dead. 

The Goa'uld looked around, it's eyes darting from human to human, hoping to find someone strong, fast and agile enough to evade capture and returned to his Al-kesh, and into the service of his god, Apophis. 

_There_ the Goa'uld thought, a sadistic grin echoing his face, as a tall male walked past, his bulging muscles portraying for all the world to see. He had long, black hair and amazing blue eyes, and the Goa'uld knew, could sense the hidden strength of his host, not unlike that of Van-Or, one of his previous hosts found on a wayward planet several millenia ago. The red sun of the solar system sustaining them both in an odd way. 

_Kryptonian!_ he thought, _perfect!_

The Goa'uld raised his head, preparing to strike at the unsuspecting, soon-to-be host, and shot forward as a blast from the zat'nik'tel burnt the ground behind him. 

He made a screech sharp enough to be hypersensitive to the Kryptonian's ear, who stopped and turned around, the Goa'uld shooting at him far faster than even he realized. 

**SMACK!**

With a thud, the Goa'uld hit the solid chest of the young man, it's body collapsing onto him as the sudden stop allowed the small force of energy to trailing it's body to catch up. 

"Are you alright, son?" the stunned Goa'uld heard the voice of the old, graying man ask the Kryptonian, who merely nodded. It screeched, it's sharp voice targeting the easily hurt ears of it's supposed jailor, as an intense, sharp pain hit it's body. 

As it passed out from unconsciousness, the Goa'uld heard a voice say, "care to tell me just **how in the hell** you stopped that thing?" 

_End_


	2. The Kewatche Caves

**Eager Alien Issues: Part 2**

Daniel gasped as he stepped into the now famous Kewatche Caves, his eyes widening as he took in the pictographs, and strange hieroglyphs, of a time gone past. His heart raced as his guide, a large, twenty-something named Clark Kent, who discovered the hidden chamber through an act of intensely dumb luck, told him the story of Naaman and Seegeeth. 

His heart raced in fear, as he told the story of a man who would come to earth with the strength of ten men, light fire with his eyes, and have a war with a friend turned enemy. 

"Mr. Kent, do you have the name of the professor that told you the legend of Naaman and Segeeth?" the man asked, slightly anxious. The teen, he noticed, suddenly looked uncomfortable. 

"Professor Willowbrook," Mr. Kent stated, "doesn't like the military, and since LuthorCorp acquired the rights to study the land and caves, he wouldn't be able to get in and explain since he and Lionel Luthor don't like each other." 

"Are you talking about _the_ Joseph Willowbrook? The curator of one of the largest American Indian museums in America? The professor of Archeology at the Kansas State University?" Daniel asked, for clarification. 

Clark nodded. Daniel gasped. "He's one of the largest recluse in the nation, only less so than Virgil Swann before his unfortunate death a few years ago! I tried to meet Professor Willowbrook on several occassions to get his opinion on a number of heiroglyphics. How did you meet him?" 

Clark, he decided, looked very uncomfortable. Daniel wondered if something was wrong, when Clark said, "his granddaughter and I dated for a few days, before she died. She was attacked by a wolf, and...". 

Daniel nodded, "sorry about that, Mr. Kent. I didn't mean to drudge up painful memories. She must have been special, and I'm sorry that you had to be reminded of a particularly rough time. Still, I'd be very interested in meeting him." 

"It's been a couple of years since I saw him, we decided that it would be best no one knew of our connection, Doctor Jackson. I'm not sure I _could_ get you in to see him. I'll ask him, of course, if that's what you want." 

Daniel laughed, and said, "alright, Mr. Kent. If it wouldn't be too much trouble, I'd like to be alone, I can more properly study the caves in a private setting. Can you find my colleagues and tell them I'll be back later?" 

Clark nodded. "Will you remember the way to town, or should I come back for you?" 

The man thought for a moment and said, "I can find my way, Mr. Kent. Thank you." 

Clark nodded, his feet moving him away from the caves in a burst of speed unlike anything seen on earth previously. 

When he reached town a few minutes later, Clark looked around the makeshift base. The aftermath of Dark Thursday had seriously damaged the small town, and the military had sent aid to help in the repairs. Since Smallville was also the center of all the so-called excitement of Dark Thursday, it only made since that they'd check for any remaining relics. 

Clark was only happy that no one had made the connection between the caves and the former heart of the Brain Interactive Construct, or it could have easily led them to him. 

As he walked toward his blue truck, in the parking lot outside of _The Talon_, Clark placed his hands in his pockets. He bowed his head, passing the gray haired man, the blond woman and the large, black male that sent his nerves on edge for some reason. They were chasing a large, snake-like creature that he was sure wasn't from anywhere around Kansas. 

Suddenly, the snake looked up at him, and Clark frowned as he saw it's eyes glow a sharp yellow. It hissed suddenly, and the gray haired man, the blond woman and the large man all stared at him in confusion for a moment. 

Out of nowhere, the snake lunged at him, and Clark cursed as he heard a low, cursed voice say, "Kryptonian!" 

As the snake collided with his impenetrable chest, Clark watched as the snake collapsed in on itself, and fell to the ground, a lump of gray matter. 

"Are you alright, son?" the gray haired man asked him. Clark looked up, his eyes widening in alarm. In an instant, Clark heard a sharp screech, higher than that humans could hear, and covered his ears. The snake-_thing_ was making that awful noise. 

Clark bent down, flicking the thing in the side of the head, and sighed as it stopped screeching. Then, he looked up, his eyes cursing the awkward position the almost alien looking snake put him in. 

Nodding his head to the unanswered question, Clark waited for the slight movement of guns he was sure were coming. Sure enough, the rustling of clothing and grunting of several armed men put him at attention. 

"Glad you're alright then. Now, care to tell me just **how in the hell** you stopped that thing?" 

_Just great,__ he thought, __if it isn't one thing, it's another._

_End_


	3. Outside the Talon

**Eager Alien Issues: Part 3**

_"Glad you're alright then. Now, care to tell me just **how in the hell** you stopped that thing?" _

_Just great, he thought, if it isn't one thing, it's another. _

Sam's eyes widened as she looked around the barn, the high ceiling hiding the fact that a hidden area even existed where it shouldn't. She inhaled the scents around her, as her Commanding officer moaned on about the fact that a Goa'uld had been beaten with the flick of a finger.

When questioned, the young man in return said that it wasn't any of their business, and acted as if the amount of ammunition surrounding him at that moment were a mere oversight. Well, the Colonial didn't take kindly to that, as can be imagined.

Matters, Sam realized, weren't helped any when, from out of nowhere, a brunette bombshell ran passed armed soldiers, and stuck her nose in Jack's face, yelling at him to, "order his nutcases to lower their weapons."

After that, Sam reflected, it was only a downhill battle. Few seconds had passed between the girl's apparent death-wish, and the arrival of General Sam Lane, and a red-headed woman whose eyes swam with worry.

She stil had no idea how the procession had moved so easily from the street's of Smallville, Kansas, to the locally, well-known Kent Farm, but since their arrival, voices had been raised, threats let out, oh so swiftly, and one or more Lieutenant had found out the personal wrath of Lois Lane, said brunette bombshell, wasn't something to easily scoff at.

Teal'c, her alien friend, had remained stoicly quiet, the entire proceeding one of great amusement to the former Jaffa. He kept eying the young man, whose name she found was Clark, with something akin to hero-worship. She wondered briefly, if Teal'c had understood the hypersonic squeal of the Goa'uld, before it collapsed in on itself.

"I'm telling you General," Jack said, as he entered the barn, the cell phone pressed to his ear. "There isn't something right about that Kent kid. The Goa'uld collapsed against him, his skin doesn't have a bruise. If I didn't know any better, I'd say the kid was an alien!"

Sam stopped, her left foot inches from the ground. Her mind was a blur as she looked at Teal'c, whose eyes were shining with amusement now. She could clearly read his emotions, something the larger man had practiced against all his life, as clearly as night turned to day.

"Teal'c? Do you know something, we don't?"

Teal'c, without verbalizing a sound, merely lowered his head. She looked at Jack, who had said, "I'll call you back, General." and hung the phone before getting a dismissal. The man frowned, and said, "T, buddy. What's going on?"

Teal'c said, "It is simple, O'Neill. P3X-036. ClarkKent is Kryptonian."

His response was a thud coming from the large, barn doors.

"What is it with this kid and brunettes?"

_End_


	4. The Kent Farm

**Eager Alien Issues: Part 4**

_Teal'c, without verbalizing a sound, merely lowered his head. She looked at Jack, who had said, "I'll call you back, General." and hung the phone before getting a dismissal. The man frowned, and said, "T, buddy. What's going on?" _

_Teal'c said, "It is simple, O'Neill. P3X-036. ClarkKent is Kryptonian." _

_His response was a thud coming from the large, barn doors. _

_"What is it with this kid and brunettes?" _

The brunette currently occupying the space next to Daniel's open books, had only just entered the barn a moment later. They'd seen her around town, of course, most notably at that coffee shop run by Lex Luthor of all people.

"Well," Jack said, sighing, "that went well."

"That is a misconception, O'Neill. This is not, in fact, going well."

"Teal'c, we've really got to talk about sarcasm and it's wonderful uses," Jack said, "but right now, let's get her out of here, and figure out what to do."

"Do about what?" a voice from behind them asked aloud. Jack jumped a few feet off the floor, his eyes catching those of General Lane, who was looking at the girl on the floor with wonder, while smoking his Stogie.

"Uh, General. This young lady overheard something she didn't take very well." Daniel said. Jack had never loved the geek more.

"Well, I've assured Senator Kent that you'll do your utmost best. I'll take Miss Lang, Colonial, you needn't worry about her."

"General, about the Kent boy."

"Colonial, I can guess what you're thinking, but the United States Government has been monitoring the situation with Clark Kent for far longer than the Stargate Program has been activated. His origins are a tightly kept secret, and as I'm sure you're well aware, if we thought he were a danger to the world, the situation would be rectified."

"General, Stargate Command was placed in charge of all extra-terrestrial activity in the Milky-Way galaxy. Why weren't we notified?"

"Because," the general said, "Clark Kent is classified as a refugee, Colonial. His planet exploded soon after his biological parents sent him off. As far as we know, he's the only one of his kind left alive. Don't worry, gentlemen, and lady, I'll take care of old George."

"Well," Jack said, "that went well. Don't," he said, looking at Teal'c. Teal'c merely nodded.

_End_


End file.
